Frasier: Blood Brothers
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Blood brothers are brothers forever!


Frasier: Blood Brothers

Dr. Frasier Crane was on his radio show helping people of Seattle with power of psychiatry.

"People of Seattle I am your guardian. Power of psychiatry is best used for forces of good." Said Dr. Frasier Crane Promoting mental health.

"That was a good show you but I can not wait to go out and find some hot men to fool with." Said Roz Doyle with female liberation.

"Although I feel the sexual tension with you I know we are just friends." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with friendship.

Kenny Daly then came in to congratulate Dr. Frasier Crane on job well done.

"Good job Frasier you are true champion, no one can beat you at psychiatry." Kenny Daly said with congratulations.

"I use psychiatry for the people. With it I fight for justice." Dr. Frasier Crane said with determination.

Bulldog Briscoe then came in honking his horn for all to hear.

"You better be getting out of my studio for I am putting on show about sports and manly men." Said Bulldog Briscoe with testosterone.

"You better be cooling it Bulldog or I will be pouring water on you." Responded Roz Doyle with sass.

"Hey hot baby I like it rough, blow on my dog whistle." Said Bulldog Briscoe with flirtations.

"Oh you are pig in the blanket you." Said Roz Doyle with disgust.

"Enough you two of your shenanigans. I am leaving!" Said Dr. Frasier Crane with declaration.

With his indignations Dr. Frasier Crane left. As he left his cell phone began ringing and he answered it with his hand.

"I am Dr. Frasier Crane who speaks?" Dr. Frasier Crane asked with demands.

"It is I Dr. Niles Crane your dear brother." Dr. Niles Crane said with answers.

"Yes beloved brother and fellow psychiatrist what is your business of concern?" Dr. Frasier Crane asked with curiosity.

"I have important discussions to be had with you. We must meet at my apartment." Dr. Niles Crane said with urgency.

"Very well I will be coming over now." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with assurances.

Dr. Frasier Crane walked out his studio and went outside. He then walked over to his brothers apartments ready for exciting discussions of psychiatry. When he came to apartment he walked up stairs with feet of swiftness and headed for Niles Apartment. When he entered apartment all was dark and no person was being seen.

"Niles are you there?" Asked Dr. Frasier Crane with concern.

Suddenly there was ambush of masked men who surrounded Dr. Frasier Crane with surprise.

"WHAT?" Shouted Dr. Frasier Crane with alarm.

Niles then appeared from shadows and words began coming out of his mouth.

"Dear Brother I am glad you have made it. Here let me give you a FIST!" Said Dr. Niles Crane as he lunged forward with lightning punch to Frasiers stomach bringing him to the knees. Niles' minions then grabbed Frasier from behind holding him up.

"What is meaning of this?" Said Dr. Frasier Crane with shock.

"Dear brother you are fool. Psychiatry should not be used to help the people but should be used to rule over the world." Responded Dr. Niles Crane with wickedness.

"You are madness! Psychiatry is meant for good!" Argued Dr. Frasier Crane with feelings.

"Haha you are weak like all Freudian psychiatrists. There can be only one heir of power of psychiatry and weakling like you is not worthy. I, master of Jungian Psychiatry is only one worthy!" Declared Dr. Niles Crane with crazed voice.

"You are not my brother you are demon of evil and madness." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with sadness.

"Enough! Your words are like stars in the ocean. Meaningless and weak. But I do not teach with words but with fists!" Roared Dr. Niles Crane as he punched Dr. Frasier Crane with fists all with smashing his insides making blood spurt from mouth like fountain children throw coins in.

"You are weak in spirit and soft in soul and that is why I am champion. Ponder my thoughts in hell, my brother." Dr. Niles Crane said as he stood over beaten Dr. Frasier Crane.

"Now there is only one man who can stand in my ways now! Let us go!" Said Dr. Niles Crane as he and his minions left like bag in the wind.

Dr. Frasier Crane lay there for eternities slipping sleep to awake when mystery man arrived. Dr. Frasier Crane looked at man but could not speak.

"Do not worry it is I Sam Malone. I will take you to safeties." Said figure with assurances.

Sam Malone then picked up Dr. Frasier Crane and took him to Roz Doyles apartment where she awaited for them.

"What is this? What happened?" Cried out Roz Doyle with crying tears.

Sam Malone laid down Dr. Frasier Crane on couch for resting.

"It is work of Dr. Niles Crane he has gone to evil." Said Sam Malone with sternness.

On the radio there was news message of urgency.

"Attention all the citizens! Dr. Frasier Crane has gone missing and Dr. Niles Crane has declared himself ruler of Seattle! Is no man left who has strength to stop him?" The reporter said with panic.

"I must go and stop him." Said Sam Malone with purpose.

"I will be going with you!" Said Roz Doyle with spunk.

"No you must stay here with him. When I am coming back I will show you why I am homerun king." Said Sam Malone with womanizing.

"Oh you are the dirty man." Said Roz Doyle with flattery.

Sam Malone then left to stop evils of Dr. Niles Crane with all his might.

"Please come back I will be waiting for you." Said Roz Doyle with longing.

Meanwhile in Dr. Frasier Cranes apartment Martin Crane was walking with the cane and the Eddie getting ready to watch the sports.

"I can not wait until the sports starts." Said Martin Crane with anticipation.

"Woof." Responded Eddie in agreement.

As Martin Crane was approaching his special chair assassins attacked.

"What? " Shouted Martin Crane with surprise.

"Die you old one!" Yelled the assassins who threw ninja stars at him.

"I think not. I am old man but you are ones going to an early grave!" Declared Martin Crane with defiance.

Martin Crane Lifted his cane and span it around like hurricane tornado deflecting ninja stars like a senior citizen samurai.

"Time to taste the Cane of Crane!" Said Martin Crane as he rushed into battle wielding cane with fury.

Martin Crane thrashed assassins with his cane like moving train full of speed and power. He smashed their bones and knocked them to their dooms.

"You weaklings do not even break my sweat." Said Martin Crane with dismissive words.

"Haha I see my minions are no matchmaker for you. I will have to be taking care of you myself." Said a voice from the shadows.

From shadows walked out Dr. Niles Crane full of calm evil.

"Niles?" Said Martin Crane in shock.

"Yes my dear father. I am using power of psychiatry to rule this word. Now that Frasier is gone you are only one standing in my way." Said Dr. Niles Crane with power hunger.

"Frasier? NOOOOO." Cried out Martin Crane with despair.

"Do not be worrying for you will soon be having family reunion in hell!" Said Dr. Niles Crane as he prepared for battles.

"It is up to me to put an end to your evil. Prepare to face my true powers!" Declared Martin Crane as he prepare his powers.

With these words Martin Crane tapped into his inner power and charged his cane with mystic flames setting it on fire.

"Time to BBQ!" Said Martin Crane as he charged Dr. Niles Crane for combat.

Martin Crane and Dr. Niles Crane exchanged blows like a vortex of fists and kicks. Niles launched with rapid fists but Martin Crane blocked with his fiery cane. Dr. Niles Crane then jumped back and did the cobra stance.

"Time to end this." Said Martin Crane readying flaming Cane with justice.

"You will end this in the afterlife!" Said Dr. Niles Crane as he did kung-fu chop with razor speed slicing through Martin Cranes Cane and going through his heart.

"UNGH." Said Martin Crane as he fell to the ground in blood.

"I am lord of Seattle! No man is mighty enough for my fist!" Declared Dr. Niles Crane in evil victory.

As Dr. Niles Crane stood with celebration Daphne walked in with fiancé Donny in love.

"NILES?" Screamed Daphne in the horror.

"Haha I am new ruler of Seattle and you will be my Queen." Said Dr. Niles Crane with commands.

"No I am loving Donny he is my man for life." Said Daphne with resistance.

"DONNY. WHAT DONNY." Said Dr. Niles Crane as he ripped Donnys spine out.

"DONNY. NOOOO." Cried out Daphne with tears of weeping.

"Now you are mine forever!" Shouted Niles as he picked up Daphne and returned to his throne on the Space Needle.

"Eddie you must go and seek help. You are the last hope." Said Martin Crane to Eddie with last words.

"Woof." Said Eddie as he ran out of the building for the mission of his life.

Meanwhile in Roz Doyles apartment, Dr. Frasier Crane was recovering from the injuries and preparing for vengeance.

"I must go to stop my brother. Only the power of psychiatry can defeat him." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with determination.

Frasier slowly got up with courage and removed bandages.

"I will go with you, you need my help." Said Roz Doyle with concern.

"No it is too dangerous for woman like you." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with worry.

"Fool I have woman power! Do not underestimate my feminine might!" Roz Doyle said with roaring she power.

"Very well. We must go quickly before more innocence is hurt." Said Dr. Frasier Crane as he a Roz Doyle Walked out of the apartment.

Dr. Frasier Crane and Roz Doyle walked out to hallway for adventure when they heard sudden noise. Crashing down from Ceiling was Noel Shempsky!

"I have been sent here by Dr. Niles Crane to stop you! Once you are dead Roz Doyle will be mine for physical pleasure!" Roared Noel Shempsky with lust.

"I will never love you!" Declared Roz Doyle with defiance.

"You will learn to love me once you see my Klingon strength!" Declared Noel Shempsky with raging anger.

Noel Chempsky flexed his muscles and prepared for furious combat when figure crashed through the wall. It was Bulldog Briscoe!

"I will handle this. No man other than me will be touching Roz Doyle." Said Bulldog Briscoe with barking strength.

"Roz Doyle and I will be married and we will bring forth alien paradise!" Said Noel Chempsky with madness.

"The only thing being married is your face to my fist!" Declared Bulldog Briscoe as he charged in to battle honking horn. 

Bulldog Briscoe and Noel Chempsky fought with fury of howling tigers punching and kicking with insane fury. Noel Chempsky then took out his phaser and phasered Bulldog Briscoe but Bulldog Briscoe dodged and used his honking horn to shoot out a shockwave which paralyzed Noel Chempsky.

"Time to feel the horns of the bull!" Roared Bulldog Briscoe as he charged Noel Chempsky with his raging bull attack slamming into him.

Noel Chempsky fell to the ground wounded with fatality. Bulldog Briscoe stood over him with leering eyes ready to administer justice of the beating kind.

"You are beat you sci fi fool." Said Bull Dog Briscoe with intimidation.

"If I can not have Roz Doyle, no man can. I may be leaving the mortal earth but I will be taking you all with me to hell!" Shouted Noel Chempsky with furious evil.

Noel Chempsky then focused his Klingon might and punched walls in making ceiling starting to collapse.

"This is the ceiling to your limits! I will see you in hellfire!" Said Noel Chempsky with dying words as he collapsed to his doom.

"We are going to be crushed like pebbles!" Cried out Roz Doyle with panic.

"Fear not my love I will hold this." Said Bulldog Briscoe with bravery as he held ceiling warding off collapse.

"No you will die!" Cried out Roz Doyle with tear in eyes.

"You must go but remember my memory!" Shouted Bulldog Briscoe.

"You may have head of a dog but you have heart of a lion. I salute you." Said Dr. Frasier Crane as he took Roz Doyle By the arm and left.

"EGAAAA." Screamed Bulldog Briscoe with agony as he was crushed by ceiling.

Outside Roz Doyle and Dr. Frasier Crane mourned loss of their friend and ally, Bulldog Brsicoe.

"He may have been piggish dog but he was true hero." Said Roz Doyle with crying.

"Yes but now we must go before noble lives are lost." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with grim determination.

Meanwhile in Space Needle Dr. Niles Crane was sitting on his throne look over his Seattle kingdom.

"All is mine. I am king absolute." Said Dr. Niles Crane with wicked overlordship.

Then figure came from the mist bringing Dr. Niles Crane to awareness. It was Sam Malone.

"I hope you have enjoyed the rain of tyranny because I am going to bring a draught." Said Sam Malone with challenge.

"Haha you are nothing to me. You are not worthy to face my fists. But I have proper entertainments for you." Said Dr. Niles Crane with a snap of fingers.

At the finger snappings a figured appeared, it was Gil Chesterton!

"Sam Malone the main course for tonight is your face roasted in flames!" Gil Chesterton said with fighting words as he drew his forks and knives.

Gil Chesterton threw his forks and knives at Sam Malone with swiftness and might but Sam Malone caught them in his hands with ease.

"Fool, my fists are fueled by ALCOHOL and RAGE! Feel their sorrow!" Yelled Sam Malone with battle cry as he pummeled his fist into Gill Chesterton sending him into the horizon.

Dr. Niles Crane looked with impressment at Sam Malones display of fighting spirit.

"Your warrior spirit is stronger than I had thought but you still are no match for me, come and enter the netherworld." Said Dr. Niles Crane with calm taunts.

"Come down from your seat and fight me like man." Roared Sam Malone pointing at Dr. Niles Crane.

"I have no need of getting up to fight the likes of you." Said Dr. Niles Crane with mockery.

"Your arrogance will be the down of your falling. Prepare to enter the gates of hell!" Said Sam Malone as he readied his fists.

Sam Malone rushed with courage and might but Dr. Niles Crane stopped him with one hand and grabbed him by neck holding him at mercy.

"Haha you foolish man. You are no match for the might of Jungian psychiatry. Now your head is my trophy." Said Dr. Niles Crane with terrible triumph.

Then with vicious movement Dr. Niles Crane tore off Sam Malones head and held it for all to see.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Seattle Dr. Frasier Crane and Roz Doyle where trying to find the Space Needle to confront Dr. Niles Crane when they came upon group of street thugs.

"Hey sexy baby why do you not come with us. You can not beat us girly woman." Said the street thugs.

"Fools I am empowered woman of the 90s!" Declared Roz Doyle with victory as she kicked them all with spinning legs sending them to unconsciousness.

"You are fire willed woman." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with admiration.

Suddenly more thugs came for attacking holding the banner of Dr. Niles Crane.

"There is new ruler in Seattle and you will show your respect!" Ordered the thugs.

"Respect the power of my Freudian fists!" Roared Dr. Frasier Crane as he channeled his Freudian psychiatry and unleashed barrages of fists on unsuspecting thugs sending them into explosions.

"My fists thirst but they will not be quenched until they taste by dear brothers blood." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with vengeance burning inside him.

Dr. Frasier Crane and Roz Doyle then walked on in search of Space Needle to confront his evil brother. After much walking they saw the Space Needle in the distance but there was blockade of soldiers of Dr. Niles Crane surrounding making it impassable to them.

"What will be done?" Whined Roz Doyle with whimpering.

"There is no way is all hope gone?" Dr. Frasier Crane said in anguish.

Then from the horizon a figure appeared to bring them new hope. It was Eddie! Eddie came to Dr. Frasier Crane with knowing eyes and paws.

"Woof." Said Eddie with wisdom.

"I understand now…" Said Dr. Frasier Crane with knowing.

Eddie glowed with majestic powers and then grew to the size of mighty stallion ready for riding. Dr. Frasier Crane nodded to Eddie and climbed on top of him ready to ride to his destiny.

"Wait, I will come with you!" Said Roz Doyle with hand reaching out.

"No I must go alone, this is my fight." Dr. Frasier Crane said as he sat upon Eddie with his hair blowing in the wind.

Dr. Frasier Crane then rode off to the Space Needle leaping over the barricades like graceful warrior frog. When Dr. Frasier Crane came to Space Needle he climbed down Eddie and gave him pets and farewell words.

"Here I go alone my loyal companion. Take the heed of my words and go forth into wild." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with partings.

"Woof." Said Eddie as he ran away into wilderness to be free among his kind.

Dr. Frasier Crane then began to climb Space Needle to meet the fate of his birth and end his brothers evil. When he reached top of the Space Needle he saw Dr. Niles Crane sitting in his throne with head of Sam Malone on a stick and with Daphne chained to throne in metal bikini.

"Sam Malone!" Cried out Dr. Frasier Crane with anguish.

"Do not weep your tears for me my dear friend. You must embrace the destiny and put an end to the evil your brother has begun." Said Sam Malones head with comfort words.

"I understand friend. Rest in heaven with all brave warriors." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with brave tears in his eyes.

"Farewell and strength be with your muscles." Said Sam Malones head as it exploded.

Dr. Frasier Crane then turned to Dr. Niles Crane and shaked with furious anger.

"Your villainry ends here brother." Said Dr. Frasier Crane as clenched his fists.

"I am being surprised to be seeing you again dear brother but it is fitting. Now we can settle the differences once and for all. Come and meet your horrible destiny!" Said Dr. Niles Crane as he gestured to large opening door which led to fighting arena on top of Space Needle. In fighting Arena there were two giant statues, one of Sigmund Freud and other of Carl Jung, locked in eternal combat.

"You will pay for the crimes you have made." Said Dr. Frasier Crane as he walked into arena to face his brother.

"The only paying that will be done will be you to the blood bank." Snarled Dr. Niles Crane with growling.

"Enough words. Time to feel the fist of Frasier!" Roared Dr. Frasier Crane as he tore off his sweater vest revealing muscular fighting body.

"I will show you true power of Jungian Psychiatry!" Declared Dr. Niles Crane as he charged his power with energy making his Armani suit tear off.

Dr. Frasier Crane and Dr. Niles Crane then rushed to combat smashing eachother with lightning blows with hammer speed and typhoon strength. When their blows connected blasts of energy crackled forth and earth shook with power. Dr. Niles Crane then got Dr. Frasier Crane in grapple move from behind attempted to break him from air.

"I will prove once and for all the superiority of Jungian psychiatry! Say goodbye to life!" Growled Dr. Niles Crane has he continued to choke his brother.

"Prove this theory!" shouted Dr. Frasier Crane has he broke out of grapple and tossed Dr. Niles Crane to other side of the arena.

Dr. Niles Crane regrouped himself and looked on with impressement anger to his brother.

"You have grown stronger but it is no use. I will send you to meet your precious Sigmund Freud in the underworld!" Spat out Dr. Niles Crane as he prepared ultimate attack of Jungian psychiatry.

Dr. Niles Crane prepared entered Crane stance and launched himself into air for finishing blow on his brother but Dr. Frasier Crane saw his attack coming.

"I am filled with spirit and tears of those you have made suffer! Feel justice!" Exclaimed Dr. Frasier Crane as he charged all his power into his fist of Freudian fury and uppercuted Dr. Niles Crane with megaton power. The mighty punch went through Dr. Niles Cranes chest and impaled him.

"UGHOOMF." Cried out Dr. Niles Crane as he was impaled by Dr. Frasier Cranes mighty fist.

Dr. Frasier Crane then withdrew his fist of raging psychiatry making Dr. Niles Crane fall to his knees. Dr. Niles Crane held hole in his chest but was too late.

"Dear Brother remember Psychiatry is in our veins and that we our forever Blood brothers." Gasped Dr. Niles Crane with his last breath.

With these last words Dr. Niles Crane exploded into geyser of blood.

"It is over." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with calmness.

"Frasier!" Cried out Daphne in sorrow tears.

Dr. Frasier Crane walked to Daphne and freed her chains with mighty punch.

"Thank you Frasier the nightmare is over." Said Daphne crying in his arms.

Then suddenly voice was heard from distance.

"Frasier you have done it. You are the hero!" Cried out the voice.

It was Roz Doyle! She ran to Dr. Frasier Crane and Daphne to celebrate the victories.

"It is finally over. Now we can rebuild our wartorned world." Said Roz Doyle with gladness.

"Yes and we will have to repopulate this city to replace fallen men." Said Daphne with truth.

"Together we will make babies and rebuild our future for children of the world." Said Dr. Frasier Crane with solemnity.

Dr. Frasier Crane, Roz Doyle, and Daphne then walked into sunset with the knowing that they had to create better world for the children and build era of peace and love with power of psychiatry.

The end…?


End file.
